Tekken: The MadeUp Movie
by Lunarkry Antares
Summary: The Tekken characters are used in this fic from Tekken up to Tekken 4. NO OC's and Noy-Yaoi. Hwoarang meets up with everyone and was about to participate in Tekken 4 Tournament. Find out what will happen as he/after he participates.
1. Boring place No fights?

Author's note to readers: I do not own Tekken and haven't played Tekken 4 due to a money crisis and not being able to afford a PS2... However, rest assure I do not earn any money doing this. Any problems, I hope you'll help me correct myself. Read and Review!  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Hwoarang wiped a bead of sweat on his forehead and looked up. The chopper which left him and his platoon was long gone but somehow was still around for the sound of the propeller can be heard in a distance. The sun was scorching and he was sure he'll come back a few shades darker but, what the heck. That's the army's life for you. He looked up ahead but didn't see any sign of enemies.  
  
'Boring...' he was resting on a tree and suddenly caught sight of a moving man. 'That's definitely NOT my platoon.' He thought and as graceful as a panther, jumped down from the tree, noiseless and sought through to the enemy's team - leaving HIS platoon and commander.  
  
Not long after that, he can hear murmurs. "They don't know we're here." Said a voice.  
  
"Assign units 2 and 5 to become a decoy and units 8 and 9 the main." Said another, presumably the general. "Get the landmines ready and we're out of here."  
  
A landmine? Well, that wasn't a very good sign. 'Then, I'll just ambush them first before any of OUR men come close. Lessee...' Hwoarang looked around and located some of the enemy men and mentally estimated the numbers of people they have- which maximized to 20 soldiers. 'Way easy.' He thought and crawled to the 2 first preys.  
  
Suddenly, he felt something rubbing against his side as he crawled. He looked down and saw his Desert Eagle. He frowned. More than anything, he hated the contraption. It didn't allow him any freedom to feel the rush in a fight. Only a moment of 'excitement' and then emptiness. He was a good shooter. A sniper specialist even. But, he still couldn't get used to using weapons but his legs and fists.  
  
After a little pause of consideration, he shrugged off the idea of using his gun and confronted the 2 African men.  
  
Suddenly, another man came rushing to the 2. "Sir." He whispered. "One of their man is missing." He reported. Hwoarang rolled his eyes. Busted.  
  
"Detect him." Ordered the other, who looked to be their general.  
  
"That's not necessary." A voice came from the bush and before the 3 men could even POINT their gun towards the source, Hwoarang delivered a graceful spinning kick, kicking the trio's faces and at the same time knock away their guns. At Hwoarang's camp,  
  
"What?! He's not in his position?!" Boomed the Commander (Commander Foyer) to Hwoarang's so-called partner. "What have you been doin' son?! Takin' a damn nap?!! HUH?!!" Roger, Hwoarang's partner and rookie, gulped.  
  
"Well, he disappeared as I turned my head sir."  
  
Suddenly, they heard noises. "What the...?" The Commander stood and saw a familiar head amongst the tall grasses and a few gunshots can be heard. After a while, silence filled the air. "Everybody, stand ready!! There might be an ambush!"  
  
"A little late, general." A voice answered and Hwoarang appeared from the thick, tall grass. "Taken care of them already." He smiled a lop sided grin.  
  
"I'm gonna have you lashed when we get back." The Commander warned. Hwoarang just sighed tiredly and put one hand on his hip.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He said and pulled on a rope and from the grasses, 20 men were in a big heap, tied up and bruised. "But first, you ought to consider my motive," he replied, putting one foot on the men. Foyer looked like his vein was going to burst.  
  
Back at Headquarters...  
  
A man in his early 40's in a complete military suit looked down at the report handed to him that morning and looked up at General Foyer and Hwoarang. He sighed. "From the looks of things, Mr. Hwoarang over can be said a hero, Commander." Hwoarang smiled. "However..." the man continued.  
  
'I hate it when you say that...' Hwoarang thought.  
  
"Your action is without any consent to your commander. 50 lashes are to be put on you." He sighed and rubbed his temple. "And this is the 5th this month. What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
Hwoarang cleared his throat. "At least no one was scratched in out part and no one was killed on the enemy's. If not for my actions, many of our soldiers will be in a worse state from landmines. I am aware of the dangers but only through understanding the risks do I dare take the chance." He paused for awhile. "I will only ask for an enlightenment of the punishment."  
  
The general nodded his head. "Well said." He looked at the report again. "Very well, Lieutenant. You are to be suspended for 2 weeks and your pay for this month will be deducted by 20%. Any more questions?"  
  
Hwoarang shook his head. "Very well. You may leave." With that, Hwoarang saluted and left the room to his dorm. "And before that," Hwoarang turned. "Guns please."  
  
"I don't carry one, sir." Hwoarang replied and went.  
  
The general sighed. "What are we going to do with him?"  
  
"Don't ask me general. He's a pain in the ass but at the same time, we can't afford to expel him." He sighed. "I really don't know... 'Guess this once-in-a-while suspension is the only way, sir." he saluted the general and left the room. The general took a file on his table and flipped through Hwoarang's details.  
  
This young man was a mysterious fellow. He didn't have a surname and no family members. All they know about him is he is 21 years old, a Korean born and... a street punk.  
  
They got him through another an ex-commander, Paul Phoenix - another pain in the ass. But, he resigned from the army himself. What they know was that Paul and Hwoarang both participated in the King of Iron Fist Tekken Tournament sponsored by a famous Japanese family. That's it.  
  
Hwoarang has been in the army for almost 2 years and ever since his first mission, the outcome was sure to turn out as the event a few minutes ago. Any normal generals would have commit suicide dealing with the lad.  
  
In Hwoarang's dorm, (he had a personal dorm as a 'gift' for an excellent performance in a rescue) he taking off his black-green vest and laid it on his bed. Next, was the bullet proof jacket. He looked at it and counted the bullets embedded on it. '9 bullets on my chest. Not bad.' He thought.  
  
He took a towel and went to the bathroom, soaking down his spiked up hair and shampooed it. Being in the military doesn't allow him to have 'weird colored' hair and so had to be dyed - in which he hated. As he walked out of the bathroom, he saw someone else in his room. It was Roger. The guy was an okay person if not for his nosiness of minding in others' business all the time.  
  
"I heard. Another suspension, huh?" He said sympathetically. "The last one was 6 months ago, right?"  
  
"What do you want?" Hwoarang asked, drying his hair. Roger handed him a few hundred notes.  
  
"As usual. The gang need ya' to buy them some stuff. Here's the list." He said, handing a piece of paper crammed full of orders.  
  
Hwoarang smirked under the towel. "I'll think about it. I'm not suspended so I can go shopping." He said, grabbing some clothes and went back into the bathroom. He threw the soaked towel to a large pile of clothes. His dorm wasn't the cleanest place in the military base but, good enough to sleep in.  
  
Roger smiled. "Just kidding. The guys asked me to send these to you. As a thank you."  
  
"For what?" he asked from the bathroom.  
  
Roger shrugged. "For saving us from the ambush earlier."  
  
"No big deal. I just need some time outta here." He said and emerged from the bathroom in his typical dark blue tanktop, black jeans/pants and what surprised Roger most: orange hair. Roger's eyes went wide. He didn't recognize whoever was before him now.  
  
He gulped. "Hwoarang?" he asked.  
  
"What? You look like you just saw a ghost." Hwoarang said, amused.  
  
"What did you do to your hair?" he pointed to Hwoarang's head.  
  
"Shampooed it?" he walked past Roger to the door. "See ya next 2 weeks." He waved with 2 fingers, giving his back to his comrade. He went straight to the vehicle warehouse, collected his bike and zoomed to the city where he used to live in.  
  
He smiled to himself as he recalled all the fights he has been through. A person with a menacing face suddenly popped up in his head. 'Jin Kazama... or was it Mishima?' he thought. As he was passing through an alley, he heard loud cheers. He looked at his watch. It was almost 6.30. 'Wonder what's the commotion.' He thought, parked his bike and went to the alley.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Hey, I know you!

Author's note: Well, as usual, I don't own Tekken 4 and neither have I even PLAYED it! So, if I said some out of characterings, tell me and don't sue me!!!!! And what the heck! This is my fic, right?! I can do anything! Anything!!!! MUAAHAHHAHAHA!!!! Anyhow, please Read and Review.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
He entered the alley and saw a swarm of people surrounding someone or something. He managed to push through the crowd to the front-most but was just in time to see a man flying to the opposite end of the alley. He looked up at the opponent and raised an eyebrow.  
  
'Paul.' He thought happily with recognition. Suddenly, someone from the crowd pushed Hwoarang into the small 'ring' and he staggered on his feet for a while before facing Paul.  
  
"Well, looky who we have here." Paul said with a loop sided grin.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Paul." He said, scratching the back of his head. Then, the 'audience' started chanting, 'FIGHT!, FIGHT!, FIGHT!, FIGHT!' over and over again.  
  
Paul looked around and smiled. "I could use some rematch." He said, clicking his knuckles. "What do ya' say?" he said.  
  
Hwoarang shrugged and smiled. "Works for me." he said and got into a fighting stance. Before he or Paul could even start exchanging blows, a cop car's siren approached and needless to say, everyone scrammed, leaving the 2.  
  
"Guess it'll have ta wait." Paul said, crossing his arms. A police man came.  
  
"Put your hands in the air!" he said. Hwoarang thought he looked familiar but before he could say anything, Paul butted in.  
  
"Argh! It's just Lei." He said, throwing his arms in the air, exasperated.  
  
"I said: Hands in the air!!" The police (Lei) shouted.  
  
A few minutes later, in a restaurant...  
  
"This thing is good!!" Lei exclaimed, stuffing his face full with all the goodies full on the table. Bribing a hungry policeman was surely an easy thing to do. Especially if you know him.  
  
"So, you did good in the army huh?" Paul asked, sipping some cold beer. Hwoarang ordered some Chinese noodle for himself.  
  
"Yeah." He said. "And got suspended for it. Pretty boring life." he added.  
  
Paul just nodded. "Hey, you're gonna keep eating till you drop or what? When's the last time you ate?"  
  
Suddenly, Lei coughed or rather, choked on his food. Quickly, he grabbed Hwoarang's beer and gulped it down in one HUGE gulp. Hwoarang could have sworn he saw his throat expand. Hwoarang shook his head. "Tsk,tsk... unbelievable."  
  
"Need some more refillings?" Marshall Law came in. Usually, they don't see him anywhere but the kitchen.  
  
"Where's Forrest?" Paul asked, noticing his waiter wasn't there.  
  
Marshall's face went red with rage. "That stupid son of mine went to China! He was offered a job to become Bruce Lee, the only difference is he's gonna make himself Bruce LAW! And he blindly accepted it, not even discussing it with me!!!! Can you believe that?!!! And I'm all alone here, stuck to this DAMN Chinese restaurant!!!" he said and started cursing and rambling some stuff in Chinese.  
  
Lei, Paul and Hwoarang sweatdropped. "Hey, hey... this damn restaurant is YOURS."  
  
Somewhere in China, Forrest sneezed. "Are you all right?" the director asked.  
  
"I think my father's cursing me..." Forrest replied with a comically grim face.  
  
Back in Japan, Paul was talking about the Tekken 4 tournament. "Are you coming?" Hwoarang smiled.  
  
"Thought you'd never ask." He said, drinking his cold beer. Lei was on the floor, on his back; his belly was bulging up due to over-eating.  
  
"Oxygen... Oxygen..." he gasped. Hwoarang and Paul decided to let him be. He was a tad too tough to die of suffocation anyway.  
  
"Will a man named Jin Mishima be there? I really want to fight him." Hwoarang said.  
  
Paul put down his glass. "That's actually Jin KAZAMA not Mishima. And tell you what, I heard his dad's participating as well."  
  
Hwoarang knitted his eyebrows. "Who?"  
  
Lei gasped from the floor and struggled to sit on the chair. "Kazuya Kazama."  
  
"Mishima." Paul corrected.  
  
"Whatever. Hey, are you drinking that?" he asked pointing to Hwoarang's beer can. Hwoarang 'generously' gave it to him - resulting in more suffocation on Lei's part. He gulped it and after a while, gasped for air like a zombie.  
  
Hwoarang smirked and sipped some beer (another can?) "I heard Heihachi'll be there too."  
  
Hwoarang spat out his beer and looked into Paul's eyes. "You SERIOUS?!" Paul nodded. "That old COOT?!" Another nod. "How old is he, 100 I think. Isn't it about time he retire?!!!"  
  
Paul placed his index finger and thumb at the bridge of his nose in amusement. "No, the oldest he goes is 80. But, that's one tough old coot. He's still up and kicking. Retiring? Heck, I'm not his servant or doctor! How the hell should I know?!!" Paul reasked Hwoarang who just looked away, pondering about the old man. Some people ought to realise their age before they get hurt. And damn... he was going to have another old man's head as a trophy... the idea made him sigh sympathetically to himself.  
  
Lei suddenly reappeared. "Where have you been?" Hwoarang asked.  
  
He pointed to the kitchen. "Throwing up." He replied. "Too full." He added, motioning to his reduced-in-size-tummy.  
  
"You ate like a pig." Paul barked and laughed. However, Lei wasn't amused. Marshall popped up from the kitchen and shut the door to the restaurant, labeling it 'close'. Finished doing so, he went to sit with the trios and took out a few cans of beer. He sighed.  
  
"I need a life..." he said.  
  
"You already HAVE a life." Lei replied, taking a can and gulped it down.  
  
"Why not join the Tekken 4?" Hwoarang suggested. Marshall looked up at him and smirked.  
  
"Me? How old do you think am I?"  
  
"Ah, come on ol' man. Heihachi's way older than the 2 of our age added together." Paul piped in. "Besides, you could use some break."  
  
"True at a point but, all these years of not fighting left me a bit rusty." He replied.  
  
"Train with me then." Lei offered. "I need a sparring partner myself."  
  
"You don't go running around chased by some enemy of the state anymore, Lei?" Hwoarang asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Lei laughed nervously, "Uh... ahem, that should have been a secret, Hwoarang, remember?"  
  
"Since when was it a secret? It has been on the news world-wide and your face usually appears right next to the headline." Hwoarang retorted.  
  
They began some useless bickering while Marshall and Paul talked about all the good times they had when they first joined the Tekken.  
  
The next day...  
  
Hwoarang was asleep, sitting with his arms as pillows on the table. Paul passed out due to over-drinking and was sprawled on the floor with the chair behind him. Marshall was sleeping on the chair, head tilted back and drool falling at the side of his mouth while Lei... fell asleep in the toilet while he was throwing up the night before. Hwoarang was the first to wake up.  
  
"Uh... where am I?" he asked and looked around. "Oh yeah, Marshall's diner." He recalled. Then, he looked at the 2 men's sleeping position and shook his head in amusement. He went to the toilet and saw Lei, sleeping standing against the sink. "...Lei?" he asked.  
  
Lei opened an eye and then another. Then, he stupidly grinned at Hwoarang. Hwoarang backed away a few steps just in case. "Hello. Who are you?" he asked in a British accent. (Think the self-proclaimed famous wizard in Harry Potter and the chamber of secrets :p)  
  
"Um... Hwoarang." He replied.  
  
"Okay." He said absent-mindedly and then said, "Then, uh... who am I?"  
  
"You're..." he started.  
  
"I know! Jackie Chan!!!" Hwoarang sweatdropped.  
  
Later that morning...  
  
"Well, thank you very much for the treat, Marshall." Paul said, jumping onto his bike.  
  
"No problem. Come to eat when you have the time." Marshall said. "And take it easy, Lei." He added, smiling to the police man who was entering his car.  
  
"Thanks again for the free dinner, Marshall." Hwoarang thanked.  
  
Marshall raised an eyebrow. "Who said it's for free?"  
  
"Ek?" All three gaped. Then, a flash. When their visions cleared, they saw Marshall throwing his head back and laughing. He had a camera in his hand.  
  
"That was PRICELESS!!!!" he said, laughing/rolling on the floor.  
  
Suddenly, 3 shadows loomed over him.  
  
5 minutes later, the three vehicles sped off, leaving Marshall on the street's floor, bruised and badly beaten up. "Damn those three..." he said painfully and staggered to his feet. "Yosh..." his expression suddenly turned grim and a Chinese flag (not Japanese?) was suddenly in the background and he was in his dojo, kicking and punching a punching bag.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Hwoarang!!" Paul yelled. Hwoarang turned to the elderly man behind him.  
  
"What?!!" He yelled back. Talking in moving motorbikes was tough.  
  
"See ya' around! I'm headin' this way!! Later!!!" he waved and turned to a junction, followed by a car's honk. Then, they disappeared. Hwoarang continued to speed off in the streets which was getting busy. He looked at his watch and it read 7.30AM.  
  
Suddenly, he skidded to a halt as an oversized furry creature rolled to the road. He stopped the bike just in time before hitting the poor thing. As a result, he was thrown off his bike and landed on a fluffy belly. He looked up and his eyes widen.  
  
He gulped. "Uh... hi. Panda?" he asked. Panda looked at him for a while and then turned this weird looking and started bear/panda-hugging him. "ACK!!!!!!!!!! HEEEELLPPP!!!!" He yelled.  
  
Suddenly, someone came to his rescue. "Panda!! BAD girl!! Put him down RIGHT NOW!!" Instantly, Panda released Hwoarang, leaving him gasping for air. Hwoarang looked up and saw a cute looking girl.  
  
She ran to him. "Hwoarang!! Are you all right?" she asked. It took Hwoarang a while to know who she was.  
  
"Uh..." he knitted his eyebrows.  
  
She tilted her head and placed her hands on her hip and swayed in a 'don't- you-remember-me' gesture. "Ling. Ling XiaoYu, remember?" she asked.  
  
"XiaoYu...? Oh, yeah!" He suddenly snapped his fingers. "THAT XiaoYu." He laughed and then looked at XiaoYu from head to toe and started laughing nervously. "Are you sure you're THE XiaoYu that I know? Not a cousin or something?" he asked, uncertain.  
  
"What? Do I look prettier than before?" She asked, flashing him a brilliant smile, exposing a perfect set of teeth. Hwoarang's heart almost melted. Someone suddenly honked at them for sitting in the middle of the road and they sheepishly ran to the sidewalks.  
  
"God! Missed you!!!" XiaoYu gave Hwoarang a tight hug and Hwoarang blushed slightly. "Where have you been all this while? How come I don't see you in the streets anymore?"  
  
Hwoarang shrugged. "I've been busy lately." He replied. "Hey, do you..." Before he could finish his sentence, XiaoYu looked at her watch.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she suddenly screamed, giving Hwoarang a heart attack. "I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! See you after school, Hwoarang! Panda!!!!! LET'S GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Panda nodded and in a flash, they disappeared in a cloud of dust. Hwoarang sweatdropped.  
  
Suddenly, someone tapped him on the back. He turned and was greeted by a sudden kiss on the lips. He jerked away and stared at the woman before him. Boy, he just got out of his military base and look at what surprises the world decided to shower him with. "N... Nina..." he stuttered.  
  
Nina raised an eyebrow sexily and walked around him, checking him out. "Hm... you've grown into a fine man, Hwoarang." She said, winking at him before sliding her shades back on.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, getting over the shock.  
  
She shrugged and looked down on her outfit. "Just an early morning jog. You?" she asked.  
  
"Just got out of base." He replied. Nina nodded.  
  
"Army." She stated. "The world's a small place. Paul told me about it." Hwoarang raised his eyebrows.  
  
"He did?"  
  
Suddenly, a man around Hwoarang's age or maybe younger came running to them. "Mom, there you are." Nina sighed while Hwoarang turned puzzled and turned to her.  
  
" 'Mom'?" he asked.  
  
Nina turned to the man. "Look, I told you already and make this the last time I tell you : do NOT call me 'Mom, 'Mum', 'Mother' or 'Ma'. UNDERSTAND?!" she lifted him by the collar and slammed him to the wall as she said it.  
  
"But..." Hwoarang, who was with them, was getting embarrassed because people were staring at them.  
  
"Nina... uh... Nina..." he tried stopping them but to no avail. Finally, he gave up and left them to their own devices. He went to his (poor) bike, put on his goggles and sped off.  
  
Too many surprises in one day were bad for him; and it was only 7.45 in the morning... Hwoarang sighed to himself sympathetically.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. Daddy Vs Sonny

Author's note: Sorry for late updates. I've been pretty busy (I know, I know, excuses, excuses, excuses...) But, that's just part of being a writer, right? Anyways, ladies and gents, girls and boys!! Dark Gemini presents you: Tekken: The MadeUp Movie, chapter 3. Enjoy! (Don't forget to read and review~! (  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
In a deep forest, someone was in an abandoned looking dojo, punching a punching bag. All around the area, birds chirped and some curious wild animals (e.g deers) came to see the unusually unnatural phenomena in the forest.  
  
After a while, silence filled the air. The man slumped down on the floor of the dojo. Suddenly, he heard someone coming in. Reflexively, he attacked the newcomer.  
  
"AAAHHH!!!!!!" Shrieked a voice and the woman ducked just in time to save her pretty face. She dropped the tray she was carrying. A few seconds later, she looked up; and then at the fallen tray and back up again. The man walked a few steps back. Slowly, she stood up and inhaled deeply. "Who do you think was it that... you ALMOST KICKED ME ON THE HEAD????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, pushing the man.  
  
He was slammed to the wall but didn't say anything. "Now look what you've done! What a mess...!" the girl started cleaning the mess on the floor, grumbling and complaining.  
  
She glanced up and looked at the weird man. "How long do you intend on staying here?" she asked. He ignored. "Are your injuries all right?" she asked again. He ignored again. Finally, she gave up and was about to turn to leave but stopped at the door as a voice called her.  
  
"Julia Chang." He said in barely a whisper. She turned and smiled.  
  
"So, you know my name, huh? My mother asked me to send you some food and see your condition. How are you?" she asked.  
  
The man nodded and touched his arm. "It still hurts a bit." He responded. Julia smiled and put her hands on her hips in a victorious gesture.  
  
"Oh, silly you." she rolled her eyes. "Here. Let me take a look at that. What was your name again?" she asked but he kept quiet. She sat next to him. "Jin Mishima, right?" she raised an eyebrow. She gasped when a hand suddenly gripped hers, tightly. She tried to break free but to no avail for she knew the more she resisted, the more will the painful will it get.  
  
"Never, call me by that filthy name. Understood?" he snarled, from below the hood he was wearing, she can almost see his eyes glow red. It suddenly brought chills to her body. She just stared at him intently. Not of fear, not of shock but with determination.  
  
"Jin, let go of me." she ordered quietly. Suddenly, the glowing disappeared and Jin's eyes turned back to normal. He was surprised and let go almost instantly. Julia clutched at her wrist and winced.  
  
"I... I'm sorry... I didn't... I don't know what's..." Jin murmured, trying to explain. Julia held up her hand and looked at him.  
  
"It's all right. You didn't mean it." She patted his hand. She can't see his face because his hood was covering them; plus, he was looking down. "Jin?" she called. "Jin, look at me." Jin looked away. Suddenly, he stood up.  
  
"Sorry." He whispered and dashed out of the dojo and disappeared into the forest. Julia could only see him go. She sighed.  
  
"Don't worry about him, Julia." Julia turned and saw her mother at the doorway.  
  
"Mother..." Julia stood up and then looked down. "I can't help him... I can't even communicate with him..." she started.  
  
"Everything always starts that way Julia. Remember, he is confused now. His mind is clouded by hatred and revenge to his family. All he needs is time and warmth to soothe the hatred and tangles in his mind." Michelle Chang A.K.A Julia's mama. She smiled. "I'm sure you can help him through. His mother was my best friend after all."  
  
Julia looked at her mother and smiled, "You're right mother. Thanks."  
  
"Of course I am. Now, help me chop some fire woods, okay?" Michelle turned to leave, leaving Julia grumbling about how hot the weather was and everything she can possibly whine about.  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
"How is he doing?" A familiar looking man in a suit stood next to a computer panel in a place which looked like a laboratory. The man in a lab coat turned to face the man.  
  
"He is in full consciousness now, sir. We can even talk to him." The scientist replied.  
  
The man was presented with a monitor with a Jin look-alike. "How are you, Kazuya?" he asked.  
  
Kazuya turned to camera and looked at the man. He smirked. "I thought I was already in hell." He stated as-a-matter-of-factly. "Never thought I'd come back to THIS hell."  
  
"It's been a long time." The man replied.  
  
Kazuya smirked again. "Mr. Heihachi Mishima caring for his son? Now, isn't that something new? It should be put in the World Book Genesis." He said sarcastically. Suddenly, his face turned grim. "What do you want with me?"  
  
Heihachi raised his eyebrows. "What makes you say that?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Oh, stop that shit, old man. I know you're better than that." Kazuya looked at the devil before him. He, for one has never liked his father and his ways. And how long has he 'died'? 10 years? 20 years? He hadn't a clue, but from the look of his father's face, he can tell he's been away for quite some time.  
  
"I want you to cooperate with me to find a new revolution for human beings." Heihachi replied. Kazuya didn't say anything and shut his eyes.  
  
Elsewhere, a few hundred kilometers away from the laboratory...  
  
Hwoarang yawned and parked his mortorbike outside of an apartment. He looked up at the building and smiled to himself.  
  
"Is that you? Hwoarang?" An old man emerged from a small place which looked like a basement. Hwoarang turned, saw him and smiled.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Dan Yu. How are you?" Hwoarang bowed politely.  
  
"Well, I froze your rental payment. So, tell me, you want me to unfreeze it? I can give you the key right now." The man took out a key. (for those who didn't know, he was the landlord.) Hwoarang shrugged.  
  
"Sure." He said and took the key. The place hasn't changed one bit. His room was on the 6th floor.  
  
He inserted the key and opened the door and then, was greeted to a familiar site. He sighed. "Yep. Nothing has changed..." his room was still in the same huge mess as he left it almost 2 years ago. The only difference was everything has a tinge of white on it (dusts) and his carpet has some holes (moth eaten) on it. Other than that, everything was still the same.  
  
He threw his duffel bag aside and plopped on his bed. Dusts flew everywhere and he sneezed roughly 7 times before resorting to opening the windows for fresh air. The view was still the same. It seemed as if all the 2 years (almost) never passed. The bar was still there. 'I ought to check the place out.' He thought to himself. The gym was still there. 'That too...' he thought. Even the disco was still there. 'Hm... I wonder if Eddy still runs that place.' He thought.  
  
Suddenly, the door knocked and he went to answer it.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Xiao Yu." Hwoarang smiled momentarily before frowning. "What are you doing here? It's only..." he looked at his watch.  
  
Before he can tell her what time it was, she marched into his apartment and looked around. "Wow... amazing how this place never changes. You'd think it was deserted or something." She said and started commenting about practically everything - embarrassing Hwoarang.  
  
"Uh... I'll get you some drinks..." Hwoarang was about to walk into the kitchen when she suddenly stopped him.  
  
"No thanks. Everything in there might be expired or something." Hwoarang stopped dead at his tracks. She grew cuter all right but so did her annoyingness!  
  
"Look, are you here to insult me or..." A flyer was suddenly paced in front of Hwoarang's face. "Hm? What's..."  
  
"READ it." She ordered and folded her arms, sitting on his couch.  
  
He read through the flyer briefly and shrugged. "Yeah, I knew."  
  
"You did?" her eyebrow quirked. "How?" she asked, quite surprised.  
  
"Paul told me." he replied. Xiao Yu nodded. "Anyway, aren't YOU supposed to be in school right now?" he asked. Xiao Yu shrugged.  
  
"School's closed early today for some reason." She said. "You know what that means?" She smiled at him.  
  
"Uh..." Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Hwoarang answered it and got steam-rolled by a huge creature. "GAAKKK!!!!"  
  
"Hwoarang!" Xiao Yu called out and then looked up, sighing. "Panda, what are you doing here? I told you to stay downstairs." She said. "Now, get off of him before he suffocates!" Xiao Yu pulled Panda up, revealing a squashed Hwoarang under it. "Are you all right?" she asked. Hwoarang managed to shake his flattened head.  
  
"I need some time alone Xiao Yu... You mind?" Hwoarang asked from his squashed position on the floor. With that, Xiao Yu straightened up.  
  
"Am I that much of a trouble to you?" she asked. Hwoarang's head snapped to see her. She was in the verge of tears.  
  
"Um... I don't mean it that way... it's just..." and SLAM went the door. "Xiao Yu!" Hwoarang raced to the door (he noticed even Panda was gone) but only saw Mr. Dan Yu.  
  
The old man sighed and shook his head. "Keep that up and you'll never find a girlfriend." He said and went. Hwoarang sighed tiredly and went in. As he entered the door, someone pounced on him. "Xiao Yu?!!" he asked, bewildered. He looked around. "How...?" he asked, puzzled.  
  
"My room's next door, silly." She said, getting off him. "You rest up. I'll be next door if you need me. See you later!" she said, flew him a flying kiss and went.  
  
Hwoarang was shocked beyond words. He walked to his bed and stood facing it. 'Well... at least I can rest up.' He said and jumped. CRASH!!!! Went the bed.  
  
"Ugh... I really need to fix that... " he groaned and fell asleep.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Hope to see some reviews around... (cries) 


End file.
